


Morning Person

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is thinking whether he's a morning person or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

He awoke slowly.

Though he had slept nine hours, he still felt tired, unable to move, his mind was somewhat blurry, and in his brain were at the moment only a handful of braincells at work.

He pulled the cover over his ears again, trying to grab another handful of sleep. Maybe he would like the morning if it could start a little bit later? At around noon, maybe? And why couldn't he wake up to find a cup of coffee on his nightstand?

No, he definitely was not a morning person.

Then he felt an arm around his waist.

A strong arm.

A very male arm.

Slowly a smile crept over his features.

Jack.

Carefully, he turned around in the arms of his lover, until he could face Jack. His face looked so much younger when he was asleep. Vulnerable, soft, his mouth curled up in a little smile on one end. It was a tender smile that showed the most inner softness of this man. It was a smile he didn't show very often. And Daniel loved him even more, for mostly being on the receiving end of this smile.

Mostly? Hell, always.

Now the temptation became too strong, and Daniel couldn't resist kissing that smile.

Jack grunted in his sleep, and tightened his grip around Daniel's waist. Now Daniel felt the unmistakable poking of his lover's morning erection at his hip. Daniel's smile deepend. This was one reason, among others of course, why he had always preferred male lover. The morning erection.

He kissed the other corner of his lover's mouth. And this time he was rewared with a gentle thrust against his hip. Getting bolder now, he pressed his full body length to his lover. Demanding entrance, he tenderly licked along Jack's lower lip. The grunting became a moaning, and now Jack's lips departed, letting the intruder in to explore the soft cavern of his mouth, welcoming him, playing with him, tasting him.

The kiss deepend. Time became meaningless. The world narrowed down to the bed, in which the two men now were making love. Tender words were murmured, only interrupted by occasional gasps. Sighing became moaning, moaning evolved into breathless little cries.

When the two lovers finally reached their climax, their shouts of lust mixed with the noises of the beginning day. It took them several minutes to come down to earth again, after their flight to the stars. Kisses were shared, hands stroked over heated skin in a loving attempt to soothe. Erratic heartbeat slowly turned back to normal.

Daniel had his eyes closed again, when he felt a tender peck on each eyelid. Sleepily he opened one eye, and looked directly into the brown ones of his lover.

"Mornin', Danny."

Daniel closed his eye again, snuggling closer to the arm form of the man beside him.

Well, maybe he should think over his first thought of that day again. Maybe he was a morning person.

Maybe it all depended on the someone you wake up with. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written and first-time posted in 2004.


End file.
